


Powiedz przecie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Lustro staje się ciut zbyt nowoczesne.





	Powiedz przecie

**Author's Note:**

> Fikaton 2018 na Mirriel, dzień piąty. Promptem było zdjęcie lustra.

Zła Królowa usiadła wygodnie na wyściełanym krześle i zdjęła zasłonę ze szklanej tafli.

– Lustereczko, powiedz przecie, kim jest najpiękniejsza w świecie? – zapytała.

– Według kryteriów którego ludu? – chciało wiedzieć zwierciadło. – Północ wzdycha do rumianych blondynek, wschód opiewa drobne kobiety o małych stopach, południe pożąda pulchnych brunetek, na wyspach dalekiego oceanu…

– Najpiękniejsza według tutejszych kryteriów – przerwała Zła Królowa.

– Rozumiem. Jakie parametry mam uwzględnić? Symetrię twarzy, wielkość oczu, jędrność skóry, kondycję włosów, coś jeszcze? I który przedział wiekowy panią interesuje?

Kobieta wstała sprzed lustra. Po chwili wróciła z berłem w ręku.

– Lustereczko, kochaneczku, zacznij współpracować albo cię rozbiję – zagroziła miodowym głosem.

– Protestuję! – oburzył się artefakt. – Jestem zwierciadłem wróżebnym najnowszej generacji, nie mogę pracować bez dokładnych wytycznych! Kategoria wiekowa jest niezmiernie istotna. Algorytm porównujący zużycie tkanek…

– Daję ci ostatnią szansę. – Królowa zamachnęła się. – Lustereczko, powiedz przecie, kim jest najpiękniejsza w świecie?

– Nie możesz mnie rozbić! – pisnęło zwierciadło. – Stłuczenie lustra sprowadzi siedem lat pecha!

Monarchini zawahała się, ale tylko na moment.

– Jesteś stanowczo zbyt nowoczesne, by obejmowały cię przesądy. Najwyżej gwarancja, ale gwiżdżę na nią – powiedziała i z całej siły uderzyła w sam środek tafli.

Nigdy więcej magicznych luster, postanowiła Zła Królowa, gdy wezwana służąca zmiotła już okruchy szkła. Od teraz będę pytać wyłącznie mężczyzn.


End file.
